<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Fantasy VII Re:unite by birdswithoutbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639359">Final Fantasy VII Re:unite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswithoutbees/pseuds/birdswithoutbees'>birdswithoutbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Developing Relationships, Fan theories treated as canon, Final Fantasy VII OG Spoilers, Fix-It, I didn't mean to put aerti in this fic but the lesbians cannot be contained, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Advent Children spoilers, POV Alternating, Platonic Friendship Between Party Members Included, Playing with Canon, Post-Final Fantasy VII Remake, Safe (sanity is of dubious quality) and Consensual, Sassy Cloud Strife, Slightly Experimental Writing Style, Time Travelers Sephiroth and Aerith, Wet Dream, it's fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswithoutbees/pseuds/birdswithoutbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having wet dreams is all fine and good, provided you don't have a psychic connection with the person you're dreaming about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He Who Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/gifts">neon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waves of silver hair brushed against his skin forming a curtain that sealed the two men in a world of only each other. Cloud's world was narrowed even further down to just the two cat-like eyes staring at him (staring at him as if he were a prize, staring at him as if he were cause for rapture) along with the feeling pooling in his lap. A voice in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't want this, that he should be running the other man through with his sword rather than laying pliant beneath him, but that voice was so quiet it may well have not even been there. What controlled Cloud instead was the part of him that wanted this, the part of him that told his every fiber to press up and into the man's roaming hands, the part of him that told him to moan breathily though no coherent words could escape his lips.</p><p>Sephiroth was also saying something with that sinfully low voice of his, but Cloud couldn't make it out. The sound, no, Sephiroth's very essence was passing through him with such intensity that Cloud could hardly even concentrate on his pleasure let alone whatever else was happening. When Sephiroth finally slipped his finger inside him, the world itself seemed </p><p>to </p><p>fade </p><p>down</p><p>to </p><p>nothing</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Everything rushed back to him, somehow with even greater intensity. Were those two fingers inside of him already? <i>'I must be looser than I thought,'</i> Cloud had just barely managed to string together one whole sentence before any hope of a second disappeared when Sephiroth's lips covered his.</p><p>Sephiroth's lips were surprisingly chapped, but Sephiroth's clear experience more than made up for that. His tongue massaged the inside of Cloud's lips before stretching further and licking the saliva off of Cloud's tongue... But then, suddenly Cloud was empty and Sephiroth was <i>pulling away.</i></p><p>Cloud threw out his arms to grab him and pull him back into him, but try as he might he couldn't get a grip on Sephiroth's shirt. Sephiroth chuckled, a derisive laugh at Cloud's expense, before cupping Cloud's cheeks between his hands and saying, his voice now crystal clear, </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>~◈~◈~◈~◈~◈~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>"I am your everything."</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>~◈~◈~◈~◈~◈~</b>
  </p>
</div><p>His head was pounding. He was trying not to let himself be too affected, but it was hard to not be affected by the erotic moaning coming from his most precious person. He had been about to temporarily sever their connection, not out of respect but out of fear of what he might let himself do if he kept listening. <i>"Sephiroth."</i> He had been about to, when three short syllables stabbed through his chest.</p><p>His name. Cloud had said, was saying, no, <i>moaning</i> his name... In so erotic a tone there could be no mistake, no other explanation...</p><p>Cloud was...</p><p>Making quick work of the Midgar Zolom he had been toying with, Sephiroth fast alighted atop a nearby hill and crouched down with his head in his hands. This was... more than he had bargained for. This was deviating so far away from the things Sephiroth had thought to expect that it left him floundering as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of <i>Cloud Strife, the man who had sworn to put an end to him once and for all... masturbating to him?</i></p><p>Sephiroth was far from ignorant about how attractive he was, regrettably having been well aware of the fan club he once had. However Cloud was far outside the range of people he would assume attracted to him... After all no one from Wutai had ever harbored such feelings for him... </p><p>...Had they?</p><p>No—one crisis at a time.</p><p>Exhaling, Sephiroth sat down in the dirt and gazed up at the night sky. He waited for a brief moment, as though his Mother's voice might come to him and tell him what he was supposed to do in this situation. But her voice never came and it never would again, not in the manner it once had. Ever since he had worked his way out of the Lifestream using the Remnants, his Mother's presence had all but disappeared.</p><p>In his desire to overpower everything, he had overpowered his only ally on all of Gaia... His only Mother. </p><p>Without her, he had turned to the only other person left who truly cared about him... Cloud. Even if all Cloud cared about was seeing him gone, that was enough for Sephiroth. So long as one person held him in their heart... But every time Sephiroth thought he understood Cloud, the man just had to throw a wrench in everything didn't he? Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. Really, touching himself to the thought of him... What in Gaia's name was Cloud going to come up with next? Maybe, once Sephiroth's plan was seen to fruition Cloud might...</p><p>He shook his head. Thinking about things like that was completely pointless—<i>"Please, <b>please,</b> Sephiroth... More...!"</i><br/>
</p><p>Just like that, his head was back in his hands. "How dangerous." He whispered as Cloud's pleading moans continued. Gone were Sephiroth's thoughts of merely severing their connection - he had a better idea for how to silence that dirty mouth of Cloud's...</p><p>
  <b></b></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>~◈~◈~◈~◈~◈~</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The change was sudden and jarring. One moment he was under Sephiroth receiving the best (and only) fuck of his life, the next he was in complete and utter darkness and completely and utterly, "Good morning, Cloud." ...not alone.</p><p>Disoriented, Cloud sat up to see Sephiroth perched upon a chair by his bed. He was leaning towards him, coming ever closer, and looking very much like the cat that caught the canary. "You don't have to look so pleased with yourself." Cloud grumbled, rubbing at his face in attempt to force his still sleepy mind awake. His words only made the grin on Sephiroth's face grow, a face that was now only a foot away from Cloud's and looking all the more smug for it. Reaching for his wrist again <span class="small">(again?)</span> Sephiroth's gloved fingers curled around Cloud's naked hand, his touch shockingly tender.</p><p>"I don't." Sephiroth, infuriatingly, agreed with him. Even though he agreed with him the expression on his face didn't become even slightly less pleased. That pleased expression didn't budge not even when Cloud glared at him, but, then again, he had never been affected by being glared at before so why would now be any different? Just because they had slept together <span class="small">(they had?)</span> , had he really thought anything would change? <span class="small">(Had he?)</span> "You're making it incredibly difficult not to, however." Cloud's brow furrowed down into an even more vile glare, and Sephiroth finally averted his gaze... Only to make that damn chuckle that Cloud loathed.</p><p>Cloud wrenched his wrist from Sephiroth's grasp, Sephiroth instantly ceasing his laughter to look back at him. Cloud opened his mouth, intending to tell Sephiroth just how much he hated that damned chuckle when suddenly something hit him: He <i>hadn't</i> slept with Sephiroth. Last night - he was at the inn - in Kalm - he told the others about - <i>the others!</i><br/>
</p><p>Cloud leapt out of bed, sending the covers flying over Sephiroth before grabbing his sword. By the time he looked up again, Sephiroth had already escaped the covers and was walking towards him. His head throbbed, causing him to wince and lose precious seconds of reaction time. By the time he recovered, Sephiroth had braced a hand against the sharpened edge of the Buster Sword in order to prevent Cloud from swinging. "And we were having such a nice time, too." Finally, that pleased look was wiped from Sephiroth's face. However, Cloud was past the point of caring.</p><p>Cloud's eyes darted around the room as he tried to formulate a plan, but the room was too damn tiny. There were no (smart) moves he could make without damaging the inn, and if this Sephiroth was just another hallucination... He couldn't bear to think of the disappointed, worried look Tifa would give him.</p><p>"Have you figured it out?" Sephiroth's voice jolted through Cloud like an electrical shock. Though Cloud was putting all the power he had in trying to bring his sword down upon Sephiroth, Sephiroth wasn't even breaking a sweat. Was he really that weak? "There's nothing you can do, Cloud." Please, let this just be another nightmare... Sephiroth was <i>right</i>, in this situation there wasn't anything he could do. That didn't mean he was going to give up, though. He couldn't give up. Not now, not ever... If he could just get the attention of the others, maybe...</p><p>But just as soon as he opened his mouth to yell, the Buster Sword was yanked from his hand and flying through the air and Sephiroth was - Sephiroth was!!</p><p>Oh, he was only covering his mouth with his hand. Cloud had expected... something else. Something a bit more... like his dream...</p><p>Except, this wasn't a dream, not anymore. If he had any luck at all this was just a nightmare. If he had any luck at all, <i>his knee would...!</i></p><p>Nope. Out of luck. Sephiroth predicted his movements and used his other hand to stop Cloud from kneeing him in the groin. This would have been the perfect opening, with both of Sephiroth's hands occupied and Cloud's perfectly free... If only the Buster Sword hadn't gotten lodged in the floor several feet away. Damn it, if he had known he was going to wreck the inn anyway he wouldn't have bothered being considerate in the first place!</p><p>"That wasn't very nice, Cloud. Does being awake change so much?" Cloud felt his cheeks heat up at Sephiroth's question, which was likely the reaction he had been angling for. Fuck Cloud's other reasons for wanting this to be a nightmare or an illusion, <b>this</b> was the most important one. If Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth, actually found out that Cloud had a wet dream about him Cloud would die. A part of his soul was already shriveling up over what was hopefully <i>all in his head.</i></p><p>Even if (hopefully) this wasn't real, Cloud still had to keep fighting back. He grasped Sephiroth's wrist with his left hand and tried to pry the hand from his mouth to little avail. The taller, stronger man only tilted his head to the side as amusement spread across his features. "If I remove my hand, you'll call your friends won't you?" Sephiroth's other hand forcefully pushed Cloud's knee back in line with his body. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." </p><p>Despite the force he must be exerting to keep Cloud from pulling him off, Sephiroth's pointer finger rubbed idly against Cloud's cheek. Without a doubt, Sephiroth was mocking him. He must think it's fucking hilarious that Cloud had a wet dream about him. <i>Laugh while you can you bastard-!</i></p><p>Having successfully pushed Cloud away from his groin, Sephiroth's arm now wrapped around and under his knees and he was effortlessly hoisted up in the air with just that one arm. Before Cloud could react with more than the widening of his eyes, Sephiroth was out the window and flying through the air - with Cloud in tow. Sephiroth's hand slipped from Cloud's mouth, <i>"What the fuck?!"</i> to wrap around Cloud's arms before he could fight back and fall. </p><p>The one and only saving grace of Cloud's situation was that they weren't out of earshot of the inn before Cloud was able to shout.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It'll Get Better With Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"What the fuck?!"</i> Aerith's eyes flew wide open at the sudden shout from outside her window. She had always been a light sleeper, but even if she wasn't she was sure that shriek would have still woken her up. Of course it would - that was <i>Cloud's</i> voice. Springing out of bed like someone had lit a fire under her, she ran to the window and flung it open to see an unmistakable figure in the air... And in his arms, equally as unmistakable spiky blond hair.</p><p>"This... can't be happening..." She whispered, horrified. "It just can't." She had known the risks, but had she really played right into Sephiroth's hands when she decided to put down the Whispers?</p><p>No, she couldn't think like that. Sephiroth hadn't won, not yet. Twirling on her heel, she ran from the window and out the door - only to immediately trip right over Red XIII. "Aah!"</p><p>"Aerith!" The voice that called out to her first wasn't Red XIII's, but Tifa's. Two pairs of arms helped her back to her feet, Aerith quickly rising back up and coming face to face with Barret's chest.</p><p>"Everyone!" She cried out, not caring if she woke up the entire inn. "We have to hurry!" She shot a quick glance at the faces of each of her companions, seeing that the concern and worry in their faces matched her own. They all must have heard Cloud's shout. Good, she didn't have to explain before breaking back into a run.</p><p>The double doors to the inn were so heavy, opening far slower than anyone would have liked. By the time the four of them were standing on the stone brick of the outside street, Sephiroth and Cloud were but a mere speck in the distance.</p><p>"No..." Tifa whispered, falling to her knees. "How could we be so careless...?"</p><p>Aerith dropped down as well, kneeling by Tifa's side. "It'll be okay!" She insisted, both for Tifa's sake and her own. Normally, she would have taken Tifa's hands in hers to try and comfort her... But her own hands were shaking so bad, she feared that would only make things worse.</p><p>The last time, when she had tried to confront Sephiroth on her own... She could only pray Cloud wouldn't meet a similar fate. Cloud couldn't die, not yet. She wouldn't be satisfied unless Cloud died comfortably in his own bed as a wrinkly old man.</p><p>That was... something she hadn't seen yet.</p><p>"How can you say that?" Shaken from her thoughts by Tifa, who was staring at her with eyes so wide and impossibly sad. "We gave Sephiroth everything we had, and he <i>still</i> got away... What is Cloud supposed to do all by himself!?"</p><p>"Tifa..." Aerith started gently, only to be interrupted by the loud voice of Barret who held his gun high up into the air.</p><p>"What's Cloud gunna do? I'll tell ya what he's gunna do! He's gunna fight! And he's gunna keep on fightin' until we show up to bail his spiky ass out!" He swung his arm down with finality. "Now, are we gunna just keep sitting here feeling sorry for him - or are we gunna get off our asses and go save him?"</p><p>The girls looked up at the man grinning down on them. <i>Our very own shining beacon of hope.</i> Aerith thought fondly, her eyes crinkling.</p><p>"Barret..." Tifa wiped at her eyes before standing up, Aerith standing with her. "You're right. Cloud isn't the type of person to just give up." Closing her eyes, Tifa pressed a fist to her chest and let out a long breath. "Well..." When she re-opened her eyes, no longer were they filled with despair but instead with determination. "Neither are we!"</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Barret exclaimed, whacking Tifa on the back and nearly knocking the poor girl over in his excitement. "Now, let's get out there and chase that asshole down!"</p><p>A sigh emanated at his feet, causing everyone to look down at Red XIII who had thus far been quiet. "Aren't you forgetting something?"</p><p>"Forgetting something...? Oh!" As soon as Tifa began to ask, she instantly realized what he meant.</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Barret, however, was a bit slower on the uptake.</p><p>As was Aerith. "Are we missing something...?" Aerith asked chin in hand as she looked down at herself. It didn't take her long to realize what it was, "My staff!"</p><p>"Huh?" Barret patted his pockets. "Aw, hell! I almost jus' walked outta here without our supplies!" Barret quickly spun around to hide his embarrassment, running back into the inn.</p><p>Aerith was about to follow after him when she noticed Tifa hesitating. "Tifa?" She asked, holding the door open. Chewing on her bottom lip, Tifa's eyes met hers. Though her determination hadn't been extinguished, Aerith found the look in her eyes... <i>odd.</i></p><p>"It's just..." She started, then stopped. Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she took a deep breath before continuing, "We're going to have to..." Only to trail off again.</p><p>It seemed to Aerith that while Barret's words had instilled them both with hope, he hadn't been able to completely override Tifa's previous despair. Releasing the door, she walked over to Tifa and took both her hands between her own. "It's okay. I'll be right here with you."</p><p>Tifa's eyes widened and she ducked her head down. "Y-yes, that's right... You will be..." They stayed like that for a minute or two before Tifa lifted her head back up. A small smile had begun to blossom upon her face. Aerith beamed back in hopes that her own determined happiness would be infectious, in hopes that nothing would happen to shatter Tifa's smile.</p><p>"When we find Sephiroth, I'm going to hit him so hard he won't even <i>dream</i> of taking our Cloud again!" Tifa's face twisted in surprise, then embarrassment. </p><p>"Our...? W-wait, no, that's not..." Tifa shook her head, averting her eyes from Aerith's curious ones. "That's not what..." Swallowing, she finally forced her words out. "It's just... I'm not looking forward to... packing Cloud's things for him..."</p><p>"Oh." Aerith let out a breath without realizing it. "I... hadn't thought about that..." Packing up Cloud's things, not knowing for certain if he was ever going to... </p><p>She shook her head quickly, chasing that thought from her mind before it could fully form. "Still." Though it was now forced, Aerith didn't let her smile waver. "I'll be right here, with you." She squeezed Tifa's hands. "And don't forget," she winked, "this just means that Cloud has to carry our bags when we go on our date! We can guilt him as much as we want if he tries to refuse!"</p><p>"I..." Tifa couldn't help but laugh. "You don't let anything get you down, do you?"</p><p>"Nope!" Aerith let go of Tifa's hands. "Come on, let's go get our stuff and then we can get Cloud's stuff together."</p><p>"Right." Tifa nodded, and the two girls finally walked back inside. Tifa headed up the stairs back to her room two steps at a time while Aerith trailed behind, thinking.</p><p>
  <i>Sephiroth... Just what do you want from Cloud...?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason Barret says 'gunna' so much in that one paragraph is because every time I wrote the word I lost it giggling to myself going "hehehehe... gunna... gunnarm... hehehehehe" so if you thought this fic was being written by an intelligent, composed human being... it is not.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will be a little interlude with the rest of the party members panicking over Cloud's kidnapping before we return to the sefikura goodness, so please have patience with me! ;v;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>